


Tempest

by Pastel_Luminescence



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 18th Century, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Mermaid Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Pirate Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Shapeshifting, plagg and tikki are kids but powerful babies, protective marinette is protective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Luminescence/pseuds/Pastel_Luminescence
Summary: Marinette is a young, gentle mermaid who is innocent to the ways of man, but her kindness and virtue is tested when Captain of the notrious "Destruction Noire" manages to pull her onto the deck of his ship.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste/Chloé Bourgeois/Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

The lowering sun cast down beaded crystals of light on the rolling waves of the vast and powerful sea. It’s calm, translucent surface broke with a refreshing spray of foam. The salty waters stung lovingly at the rosy cheeks of the curious creature, who’s head poked out over the crest-hold of the depths. Bluebell eyes sparkled like gemstones, wide with stars as they flitted across the ocean’s surface, searching for anything that piqued their interest. Glimmering, opalescent pink scales shifted impatiently as the child of the sea began to slowly grow bored. According to her maps, she had so diligently recorded, the brown giants that floated across waves should’ve appeared hours ago.

Perhaps her calculations were incorrect...before the mermaid could give another thought to the possibility of her errors, a familiar, soft voice sent vibrations up her silky dorsal fins.

“There you be Marinette! Oh gods above, you had me scouring the seven seas!” The girl’s companion huffed as she surfaced. Her long, amber troves of thick hair splashing droplets of water around the two in a small halo.

“Forgive me Alya, I just desired to see if those water titans would return. I long to get a closer look at one, they’re so breathtaking!” Marinette gushed as she turned to meet her friend’s inquisitive hazel eyes. “You must admit, they’re enchanting! All the colors, all the smells!”

Alya bumped her shimmering orange tail against Marinette’s, cutting her friend’s rambling short. Marinette gave her companion a sheepish expression before falling silent, they both knew what the other was thinking.

“They are death traps Mari...” The siren reminded as she tucked a loose midnight black strand of hair behind Marinette’s bespectacled ear. “Or have our sisters’ warning slipped from your thoughts?”

“How could I forget such nightmarish tales?” Marinette’s sighed, quickly brushing Alya’s hand away. A soft smile returning again to her lips as she stared affectionately at the setting sun. “All I dream for is to see one more...”

Alya watched her best friend’s expression with a worried face, she couldn’t deny that she too was interested in these seemingly otherworldly vessels but she knew very well the perils of getting close without the protection and brutality of a pod...but that wasn’t what pulled at her fins.

Marinette was innocent and as gentle as they came, she barely hunted alongside the rest of their group, choosing instead to wander off and entertain her attention with trinkets she had discovered. if ever the time came, Alya questioned if Marinette would even be able to defend herself against the beasts that claimed the land. The smaller siren just didn’t seem to understand that danger lay in everything around her, even something with bewitching beauty.

“Fine, come the moon’s first tide, we all will go in search of a giant.” Alya relented, pinching the bridge of her nose. 

Maybe if she indulged her friend, within the protection of their pod, it would quell her dangerous fixation. “You must heed my every instruction!”

Marinette squeaked in sheer excitement, nodding vehemently in agreement.

. . .

“Hold her sail firm, men! The moon lights our way, we must not stray from her path!” A sharp voice boomed, piercing the canopy of swiftly approaching darkness with deafening command. Emerald eyes narrowed as they surveyed the thunderous, crashing waves that threatened to swallow the battered ship whole, he had to think of something. Quickly. White knuckled, the man unendingly fought against the enraged tantrum of the sea, his golden strands of hair clung to his dripping face. Bullets of freezing rain sliced at his exposed skin with malice, the only relief was the heavy, black doublet that stuck faithfully to his body. 

“I say Captain, who’s heart have you broken to incur such wrath from the ocean? Calypso herself?” A cheeky grin entered the man’s sight as an extra pair of hands shot out from the storm’s mist, aiding his friend in keeping the ship's helm steady.

“Aye, Mister Lahiffe, It looks as if that be the case don’t it?” The blond smirked at his first mate’s playful jab. The jest allowed a brief moment of respite from the perilous situation before them. It was that momentary still that birthed a desperate plan within the captain’s mind. Should they continued to battle with the violent sea, all his men would surely meet Davy Jones by dawn. A solemn expression painted itself across the man’s sharp features, turning to face his first mate with clouded eyes. There was no other choice.

“Tie the men to the mast, we must set a new course for La Vierge De Cramoisie’s Cove.”


	2. The Plan

“Have you finally lost what little sense you have left, Alya?” The mermaid with a golden tail giggled in amusement. A sadistic grin on her face as she continued to knock over the frantic bioluminescent crustaceans that scuttled about the cove’s floor. “Or maybe you’ve finally warmed to my suggestions of ridding our pod of that useless guppy.” 

Marinette’s webbed ears flicked back sadly, picking silently at the pesky barnacles lay nestled deep in the crevices of the cold stone perch she had chosen to rest on.

“The only guppy I would ever consider casting out, would be you, Chloe.” Alya spat, masterfully using her large fluke to knock the arrogant siren face first into a pile of rotting fish bones. The shrill yelp was like music to Alya’s ears, immensely satisfied with Chloe’s telltale noises of dismay. Before an argument could erupt between the two, the echoing elated hum of their comards filled the space that encapsulated them.

“Our great mother has looked down on us with favor. Can’t you sense it? Her storm has brought us a gift!” Announced the energetic merman, who gracefully weaved through the crystalline formations that arched across the obsidian stone walls. His teal and aqua coloring glowing amongst the dull, dreary hues of the underwater caves. “Tell them Rose!”

“Yes! It’s true! Luka has spied a great titan entering our waters! Juleka has stayed behind to behold the number of land beast it carries!” Squealed the tiny mermaid, her coral tail flipping back and forth widely with unbridled excitement. “We will have a great feast tonight!

“Hmph, it looks as if there would be no better timing for our excursion.” Alya smirked happily, her slit pupils casting to look at her best friend with predatory bemusement. “Mother has always favored your requests, Marinette.”

…

The sea was calm...much too calm, the captain noted. Just a few moments ago, fought he and his crew for their lives against the brutal ocean that wished to claim their souls but now...nothing.

The fragrant smell of flowers swirled thick through the crisp, vibrant air. The ship rocked to and fro gently, as if it were a cradle to a child. Not a screech of a gull nor crash of a wave broke the tranquil atmosphere. It was an eerie sign that they inched ever closer. His brow furrowed in concentration, he could not let fear consume him now.

“Brace yourself, ya mangy dogs, we approach!” Adrien roared, grasp tight as a dead man as the ebony bow of his beloved ship dipped past the unmistakable towering red ridges of the cove’s mountainous opening. His wide eyes cast down to his crew, shoulder to shoulder they stood. Sea rotted rope the only thing holding them from the monsters that waited below the surface. 

“Nino! Make haste and tether yourself! That’s an order!” Adrien shouted down to his first mate, who had just finished tying the last knot. The captain could hear the pounding of his heart so loudly, he could not make out what his first mate had yelled back from below. However he didn’t need to, he knew that his friend would obey his command.

The green illumination of light caught the man’s attention, the precious gem that hung around his neck was ablaze with an viridescent tinge. His throat ran dry as he squeezed the jewel tightly. 

“Mermaids…”

…

Marinette took in the vastness of the huge, pitch black ship that floated only meters from her pod, confusion took hold of her. Had Luka, Rose and Juleka not said there were dozens of land walkers on this vessel? She couldn’t see anything but the ghostly, tattered sails that were filled by the wind’s breath. 

“Fear not Mari, I’m sure they will appear soon. They always do.” Luka said reassuringly, nuzzling his scaled cheek against Marinette’s. His friendly gesture eliciting a hushed but grateful purr from the girl. Luka could always lift her spirits. 

“Can you two stop fawning over each other for a mere second?” Chloe griped. “Why must I be stuck with such ridiculous fools?” 

“Perhaps because you can not still your tongue to save your gills?” The merman countered with a sly chuckle. 

Marinette wrapped her pearl pink tail around Luka’s playfully, trying her best to hide the laughs that spilled from her cherry lips. Attempting to let the other know that pushing their grumpy pod mate further wouldn’t end well most likely. Luka only gave her a teasing bump in understanding before stifling a laugh at the increasingly annoyed expression on Chloe’s face. 

“If you two are just going to make light of me, I might as well just head back!” The golden mermaid huffed, crossing her arms and pouting dramatically.

“Aw, come on Chloe, please don’t be cross, we met no harm.” Mari assured apologetically, swimming to the offended siren’s side. “We can’t do this without you, right Luka?”

“Of course we can’t, please stay.” Luka smiled charmingly, resting his hand on chloe’s shoulder. 

The siren thought for a bit before nodding. “At least you pea brained barnacles comprehend my great worth.” 

“Silence yourselves scuttlebugs, we need stealth to be victorious.” Alya shushed as she returned with Juleka and Rose following close behind her. “The walls are high and our numbers are too few, we must lure them closer to the water’s surface.”

“And how will we go about accomplishing that?” Jukela murmured, eyes closed in thought. 

Alya sighed and smiled at her comrade’s worries, it was much simpler than that.

“All we have to do …” Alya gestured to the small,rocky island that sat in the heart of their cove.   
“ ...is drive them to shore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a reason the sea listens to Marinette. *wink*

**Author's Note:**

> La Vierge De Cramoisie : The Virgin of Crimson


End file.
